Amy's New Hedgehog
by mhaley11
Summary: Amy and Blaze are best friends at Central High School. Amy wants her crush Sonic to notice her, but what will happen when a new hedgehog comes to the school? Will he completely change the game? Please Rate & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**RING!**_

"Great, time for Mrs. Watford's class," Amy grunted as she slammed her locker door shut. Blaze shut hers as well. "I have Mr. Clay's class next!" she said, overjoyed. Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. The only reason you like that class is because he is hot," she replied. "Besides, Rouge already has her hands on that one!" "That's just a rumor and you know it," Blaze laughed. She clasped her hands together as her eyes went wide, daydreaming about her chemistry teacher. "Oh please! Just because he teaches chemistry doesn't mean there will be any between you two! He is too old for you anyways," Amy sarcastically added. Amy and Blaze made their way towards their classrooms, which were side by side in the hallway upstairs. Once they got there, Amy and Blaze parted their separate ways.

"Hello class. Today we will be talking about independent and dependent clauses. Turn to page 235 in your English books please," Mrs. Watford instructed. Amy sat at the very front of her class. She was the top student and was always on time and ready to learn. She hoped to graduate Valedictorian and become a doctor. Her crush, Sonic, sat at the very back of the class and was snickering among his friends Shadow and knuckles. "Would you like to share your wise words with the class?" the teacher said, irritated. sonic leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. "No, but I have something else I would like to share," he said and then let out a large burp. The class went into an uproar of laughter, all except for Amy Rose. _Why the hell do I like this guy?!_ Mrs. Watford stood from her desk and pointed towards the door. "Out of my classroom now! I will be sending a letter to the principal about your behavior, Mr. Hedgehog," she fumed. Amy sweat dropped. She did not like the thought of Sonic getting into trouble, even though he did it all the time. She thought maybe if he noticed her then she could change him, but that never seemed to happen. Sonic casually shrugged his shoulders and stood as the rest of the class redirected their attention to the teacher, all except for Amy. Amy watched him as he left the classroom. He glanced at her as he shut the door.

"OMG he looked at me today! I think it's LOVE," Amy gushed. Blaze giggled. "Girl, your obsession with him is, like, 5x as bad as my love for Mr. Clay," Blaze said as she munched on a bread stick. Amy sighed. "I know, but i mean look at how HAWT that boy is. I mean, how could you NOT fall in love?" Blaze and Amy both turned their heads to see Sonic on top of the boys' table in the cafeteria. He was being highly obnoxious, throwing bits of bread stick into the other boys' mouths. "Yea, definitely," Blaze sarcastically replied, almost in disgust. Amy turned back around and laid her head on the table. "Blaze, I wish he would notice me," she whined. Blaze rolled her eyes. "Face it. You are a geek, and he is captain of the football team. You are intelligent, with scholarships flying at you from left and right, and Sonic is, well," she looked over Amy's should at him again. Amy picked her head up. "Sonic is just not your type." Amy nodded her head. "If he's not my type, then why the hell am I just hung over him?" "And why the hell do i have a crush on my fucking teacher?" Blaze countered. Amy laid her head back down on the table. Blaze smiled and brought her voice really low. "You know, there is a party Friday night at Knuckles' house. Sonic will be there and if you want him to notice you, that would be just the place," Blaze said. Amy's head popped up, a smile beaming on her face. "What a great idea!" she exclaimed. The bell for the end of lunch rang, and the two besties began to walk to their lockers. As they walked, they discussed Blaze's idea. "You will need a sexy outfit and your hair and makeup done. Also, you can spend the night at my place and we will go bc my mom will be out of town," Amy got super excited. "OMG i just cant wait!" she exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Blaze and Amy met each other at their lockers like always. Blaze threw her backpack inside and pulled out a couple of notebooks while Amy grabbed her notebooks as well. "Goodness, I hate having to be here everyday," Blaze said. Amy didn't enjoy school that much either, but she knew it was an important responsibility. She walked towards Mr. Brown's classroom as Blaze made her way to Mrs. Watford's class. "See you later," Blaze said without much enthusiasm. Amy sighed as she pushed through the doorway of her math teacher's classroom. Other students piled into the room as well. _Too bad Sonic doesn't take this class with me, I would love to see him._ The tardy bell rang as the last few students entered the room, and Mr. Brown shut the door behind them. "Good morning, class. Please take out your homework problems that I assigned yesterday," he instructed. A noise of papers shuffling and books bursting open filled the room. Amy was the first to have hers out. Mr. Brown began to walk around the class, checking everybody's work. As he did this, someone knocked on the door to the classroom. "Come in!" he said, half-hollaring. The principal, Mrs. Marshall, opened the door slowly and peeked her head in. She was a short, round lady with rosy cheeks and a giddy attitude. "May I have a word, Charles?" she said to Mr. Brown. He stopped what he was doing and made his way towards the door, closing it quietly behind him. Through the narrow window Amy could see body language, such as him nodding his head and smiling a lot. _What could be so important that she had to come and get him out of class?_ A couple of students quickly scribbled down answers to the homework while Mr. Brown was occupied. After a few minutes, he walked back inside. Following him was a green hedgehog wearing a black leather jacket, quills slicked back with a couple bangs hanging off the front, ripped jeans, and high top red Converse. _Holy shit, a new kid. He looks a little like Sonic, only...more badass._ He walked in slowly holding a thin black binder. A pencil sat behind his ear. "Class, excuse me for the interruption. I would like you to meet Scourge, he is a new transfer from South Metropolis High," Mr. Brown beamed, almost excited to see this new kid. _Scourge... what a cool name. He's hot too!_ Snickers went around the classroom as he slowly made his way to an empty seat in the front beside Amy. Amy watched him sit. He looked over at her and made accidental eye contact. "Amy, since you know the school so well, you can be his guide for the next week," Mr. Brown stated. Amy's heart stopped and her stomach fell to her ankles. "O-Okay," she said, looking over at Scourge. He looked over at her and gave a slight smile, which she returned with a small nod. _Just wait until Blaze hears this._

It seemed like forever until the bell rang for the next class. The whole period she squirmed in her seat, feeling Scourge's eyes on her the whole time. Once the bell did ring, Amy waited for the class to clear out before addressing Scourge. "Hey..." she said awkwardly. Scourge smirked. "Hey pretty lady. So you get to show me around?" he said in a cocky manner. Amy didn't approve of his attitude, but at the same time it made him even hotter than he already was. "Uh, yea. Well, do you know which locker number is yours?" she asked, shyly. _OMG Amy stop making a fool of yourself!_ Scourge pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "It says 69 here, along with this schedule of all my classes," he said, showing her the paper. "Well, your locker is right next to mine!" she said, faking a happy attitude. _Just great! Now he's not only my tag along, but he is going to be in all of my conversations with Blaze._ Amy did not like the thought of showing this new boy around. And with his locker right next to hers, rumors could spread. She didn't want to ruin her chances of Sonic noticing her! She did not want Sonic, or anyone to think she was in some sort of, RELATIONSHIP with this guy! Amy picked her books up off her desk. "Well, let's get going. I will show you around as much as I can. What classes do you take?" she asked as they walked side by side along the hallway. "Well, it says here I take first period with Mr. Brown, second with Mrs. Adams, third with Mr. Clay, fourth with Mrs. Jameson, and fifth with Mrs. Watford," he said. "The only class that I don't have with you is Mr. Clay. I can show you where his classroom is though," Amy said. Scourge smiled. "Wow, so we will be seeing each other a lot," he said, smiling. Amy nodded, slowly. "Yup, sure will," she replied. Scourge and Amy finally reached their lockers. Blaze had already arrived there. "OMG Amy! I have been dying to talk to you about this party Friday night!" she cheered. Scourge looked over Amy's shoulder at her friend. Amy lit up. "Yes! I need to know a time for us to go shopping for outfits. Anyways, I want you to meet Scourge," she said as she slightly moved to the side. Scourge smirked. "Hey," he said. "I'm Blaze. I am Amy's bestie, if you can't already tell," she said, sassylike. Amy giggled. Scourge opened his locker door and set his book Mr. Brown gave him inside. Amy and Blaze got their books for their next class out of their lockers. "See you around!" Blaze said. Amy and Scourge walked together to their next class, history with Mrs. Adams. "So, there is a party Friday night?" he asked. Amy almost choked on her own spit. "Yea, it's at Knuckles' house. All the cool kids will be there," she said, almost cocky. _Why the hell does he care?_ Scourge laughed. "I don't mean to pry, but aren't you a little, nerdy to be partying?" he asked. Amy stopped in her tracks. "What? a school girl can't have a little fun every once in a while?" she countered. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea, I mean like... you just dont seem like the partying type, that's all," he said. Amy and Scourge walked once again towards their classroom. "Maybe not, but Im not THAT nerdy," she said. They made it to their next class just before the bell rang.

Eventually, lunchtime rolled around. Scourge sat with Blaze and Amy at their table. Snickers arose around them as boys and girls whispered to eachother, obviously talking about them. Blaze and Amy ignored them, though. The two girls didn't really talk much to him, but he didn't say much either. After lunch, study hall was next for Amy. Blaze left to PE class as Scourge and Amy went to the library. "Well, today has been pretty eventful," Scourge said. Amy took out a couple of books from her backpack and spread them across a table in the library. Scourge pulled up a chair next to her a propped his feet up on the same table. "We are going to get into trouble," she whispered harshly. Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "That is what Im known for. You just wait and see," he said, smirking. Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, I do not feel like being drawn into something like that right now," she said, her gaze never leaving her history book. Scourge shuffled from his position and sat normally next to her. He then chuckled slightly as he reached over and closed her book, making her twist her head to face him, highly annoyed. "Yes?" she asked. "Would you mind if I joined you at this party Friday night? I might make some new friends," he said, whispering in her ear lowly. For some reason, it did not seem like that was his reason for going to the party, the way his voice was. Amy thought long and hard. _I can't say no to this guy, but there goes my chances of Sonic noticing me!_ Amy agreed to let him go with them. "Maybe so. I just want to get out of the house personally," she said. Scourge laughed. "I bet, seems like you're always too busy cooped up in a book!" Amy laughed and punched himin the arm. Scourge got up from the table. "Im dippin out, school sucks ass," he said. Amy turned once more and looked at him, concerned. "Uh, isn't that, you know, skipping? You will get detention," she said. Scourge shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares. See ya," he said as he walked out of the library. Amy sighed. _Great. Not only do I have to babysit this guy everyday, but now he is going to be at this Party Friday?!_ Amy did not want Scourge to ruin any chances of Sonic noticing her. She put her head down on the table. Her thoughts drifted to several places, lastly to Scourge. She thought he was hot, but Sonic had been her crush her whole life. Besides, Sonic didn't skip school. He may be a fuck off in class, but he wasn't that bad. But why was Scourge a turn on? _Snap out of it Amy you have only known this guy for one day._ Pretty soon the bell rang for school to end for the day.

After class, Blaze met up with Amy to walk home like they always did together. "Tell me ALL about it," Blaze hounded Amy for juicy details. Amy sighed. "He is hot for one thing. But he is now coming to this party of Knuckles' tomorrow! I can't deal with this. He is going to ruin my chances with Sonic!" she whined. Blaze rolled her eyes. "Girl, this could be AMAZING for you. Scourge is fucking sexy and you don't want to take the opportunity to show up with him and make Sonic jealous as fuck?" she said. Amy's face spread into a big smile. "OMG you are so smart. I love having a bestie like you," she giggled. Blaze smirked. "I know," she said. Eventually the two girls parted their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday rolls around and Amy, Blaze, and Scourge are sitting together at lunch discussing the party. "So, what do you plan on wearing?" Blaze asked Amy as she drank from a water bottle. Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that sure yet, but probably something revealing," Amy said. Scourge blushed slightly and looked away towards the boys table. Amy missed this, but Blaze caught it. She stared at him and cocked her head to the side, but instead decided not to say anything about it. "Me too," Blaze said smiling. "After all, what better way to get Sonic to notice you!" she blurted out. Amy's eyes went wide and she nearly choked on her mashed potatoes. Scourge looked at her with a slight frown. Blaze got the "oh shit" look on her face, forgetting that Scourge was sitting there. _Holy shit she did not just say that in front of Scourge!_ Scourge looked over towards Sonic. "Um, him? You're kidding right?" he said between laughs. Amy rolled her eyes, her face a bright shade of red. "Well, no, um, uh...maybe?" Amy looked away. Scourge stopped laughing and smiled. "Let me guess. You are the nerd that has a crush on the popular boy, right?" he said. Amy didn't say anything. "Well, I can tell you that he is definitely NOT your type," he said, trying to sugarcoat his past sentence. Amy got up and left the table, walking out of the lunchroom and into the courtyard. She tried to hold back tears. _He's right. Sonic will never notice me, I'm just a nerd and he's just perfect popular. He sees it and he barely even knows me._ Behind her, Blaze and Scourge burst through the door yelling after her. She didn't stop, but instead ran to the girl's bathroom down the hallway. _Im Just so stupid! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ Amy cried silently to herself as she locked the door to the bathroom stall.

"Why would you say that to her?!" Blaze yelled at Scourge. Scourge narrowed his eyes at Blaze. "It's not my fault that she likes some boy that isn't even her type," he yelled back. Blaze slung her purse over her shoulder and sped past him. "Yea? What does it matter to you asshole? So what if she likes him, you don't need to blatently hurt her feelings!" Scourge stopped walking and stuck his hands in his jean pockets. He sighed; he didn't even know anybody at this school. Amy and Blaze were his only friends as of right now, and now he messed that up for himself. _Damn I really am an asshole. I need to apologize to both of them, but mostly Amy. I shouldn't have said that._ He slid his sunglasses down over his eyes and continued to put himself down as he turned around and and waked back into the cafeteria.

"Amy, are you in there?" Blaze asked as she slowly opened the door to the bathroom. She could hear her friend sniffling in the back stall. She immediately rushed over to the door. "Amy, I am so sorry I opened my big fat mouth! Please, could you ever forgive me?" she apologized. Amy unlocked the stall door, allowing Blaze to come in. Amy sat on the floor with her face in her knees. "He is right, Blaze. Sonic really is just not my type at all," she cried. Blaze sat next to her and hugged her. "Amy, listen. There is nothing to worry about. You will find someone else who will treat you a lot better that Sonic ever could. Now dry them tears, because we are about to ditch and go get ice cream," she said as she smiled. Amy looked up at her friend and grinned. "That sounds amazing right now," she said. Blaze lifted Amy up off of the ground. The two friends then left the school.

Scourge sat alone at the lunch table in the cafeteria. He sighed, looking around at the others talking and laughing among themselves. He shrugged his shoulders. _I want to leave._ Scourge got up from the table and left the cafeteria and walked into the student parking lot. He then got into his old Camaro and tore out of the parking lot.

 **Flashback...**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Scourge's father screamed as he beat the shit out of Scourge, punching him in the face several times. Scourge cried, trying to fight back his father. "Where have you been? You should have been home an hour ago you worthless shit!" He then threw Scourge into a wall. Scourge hit his head and it began to bleed as he fell to the ground.

Scourge's father was a raging alcoholic. He killed Scourge's mom by strangling her after finding out she was cheating on him. Because of this, Scourge's aunt got custody of him. Scourge enjoyed living with his aunt Clara and his cousin Silver. Silver went to North Metropolis Prep, a private academy about thirty minutes away from their house.

Scourge switched schools because he got into trouble from skipping class too much. He was then expelled for cussing out a teacher who got mad at him for being late to class one day because of his father. He began going to Central High School because his aunt forced him to, but he wanted to just drop out at this point.

 **End flashback***

Amy and Blaze arrived at the ice cream shop. Blaze ordered them each their favorite ice cream: Strawberry and Vanilla swirl with chocolate chunks. In the back of the shop Scourge sat alone sucking on a milkshake and thinking about how he planned on apologizing to Amy. He looked up to see the two girls laughing and giggling together at a table. _They skipped too? Risky for a couple of nerds._ He sat quiet and watched them closely, mostly looking at Amy. _She is so pretty._ Her hair had grown out down to her hips and her body had matured over the years. She didn't have any makeup on though from earlier. _Probably cried it all off_. Scourge noticed how beautiful her curves were, and thought about how nice she had been to him. _Stop staring, she's pretty but she is not something that you want to mess with._ He thought about his apology some more. His apology was then interrupted by the sight of her standing up to walk towards the bathroom. Her hips swayed perfectly as she walked; her hair bounced perfectly just above her hip line where is curled at the bottom slightly. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, but Scourge thought she was beautiful. He felt a blush stain his cheeks. Quickly looking away, he shook his head and took another slurp of his milkshake.

Amy returned from the bathroom. Blaze stood, and they left the ice cream shop. Scourge wanted to follow them to see where they were going. After the two girls left the building, Scourge got into his Camaro and followed the two who walked back to Amy's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy's parents were at work, so Amy and Blaze had the entire house to themselves. "I'm so happy that we get to go to this party tonight," Amy said as Blaze plopped onto the couch and grabbed the tv remote. "Me too. Skipping class was such a good idea," she said. Amy sighed. "Not really."

Outside, Scourge pulled up to the driveway slowly, eyeing the small but cozy home. _So this is where she lives._ Scourge swallowed his pride, parked the car, and got out slowly. He then cautiously stepped up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Shit, someone is here!" Amy whisper yelled when the doorbell rang. Blaze turned down the TV and looked out the window. "OMFG ITS SCOURGE!" Blaze exclaimed. Amy frowned. "What the fuck does he want?" she then got up from the couch and approached the door, unlocking it and then opening it to see Scourge standing there smirking. His eyes pierced through hers and into her soul, eyeing her up and down. This made Amy blush slightly. "Hi, Scourge," she said quietly. Blaze peeked from the couch and watched intently. "Do you think I can talk to you alone," he said, looking away from her and towards Blaze. Amy looked back at her friend. "Sure," she replied. She stepped outside and closed the door. "Not here, I have somewhere I would like to take you, he said lowly. Amy crossed her arms. "What? To where?" She questioned. Scourge turned to walk towards his car. "It's a surprise," he smiled. "How did you even get to my house?" Amy said, impatiently. "I was just in the neighborhood. Now, are we going?" Amy sweatdropped. "What about Blaze?" Amy asked. Scourge rolled his eyes. "Can't she just stay here for a little while?" Amy sighed. "Okay, I will go tell her," Amy said as she then went back inside the house.

"What!? Are you fucking crazy?!" Blaze exclaimed. "He said its a surprise. I'm eager to know what it is!" Amy replied. Blaze rubbed her temples. "Whatever, but please don't take long. We still have this party tonight you know," Blaze said. Amy laughed. "I know," she said as she left the house.

Scourge and Amy drove out of her neighborhood. "So, where are we going?" Amy asked. Scourge made a turn onto a dirt road. "Somewhere special," he replied. _Taking me somewhere special? Oh dear God he's not going to rape me I hope!_ After about seven minutes they reached a thickening of trees. Amy's heart sank and her stomach churned out of nervousness. "All this just to talk to me?" she asked. Scourge could tell she was nervous. "If you think I am going to hurt you, you are dead wrong Amy," he said, never removing his eyes from the road. He had driven up the side of a hill and parked the car. "Come with me," he said. Amy and Scourge both got out of the car. She followed him through some trees until the came to an empty spot in the forest where there were a couple of benches overlooking the city. "Wow, this is really pretty," Amy said as she sat down. Scourge sat beside her and took a deep breath. "Look, Amy. I am really sorry for what I said to you at school," he said. Amy looked towards him. "Really?" She asked, blushing slightly. He locked eyes with her. "Yes, it was wrong of me to say that to you. Truth is, you could get any boy you wanted to," he said as he lowered his voice. Without noticing, Amy and Scourge had slowly began to lean closer to each other. "Scourge, that isn't true. No boy likes me," Amy sighed as she looked away from him towards the city. "How can you say that, you don't know," he said. Amy turned and looked at him again, this time only millimeters apart from his face. "Oh really? Who?" She asked, tears forming at the thought of boys not liking her.

Scourge blinked a couple times, a blush forming on his cheeks. _I could either kiss her now or let her get her heart broken by some douche at a party tonight._ Scourge never answered her question, but instead leaned in slowly, closing the gap between them. Amy was shocked at first, but eventually closed her eyes and tilted her head sideways deepening the kiss. Scourge kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth. _OMG OMG OMG HE KISSED ME_. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Scourge then wrapped his arms around her waste, kissing her even more intensely than before. They continued to make out as he then pulled her on top of him. With Amy now straddling him, he kissed down her neck causing her to moan. Scourge pulled on Amy's shirt. "Wait," she said, making him stop. Realization hit her of what she was doing, and she immediately jumped off of him. "What's wrong?" He asked, standing. Amy breathed heavily. "I'm not ready for that, I'm saving myself," she said. Scourge smiled. "Oh, well okay," he said. He then pulled her into him. "Scourge, why are you doing this?" She asked as he hugged her. "Because I like you a lot, and I don't want to see you getting hurt," he replied.

 _Where the fuck is she?_ Blaze thought to herself as she looked at the clock. Just then, Amy and Scourge walked into the house. "It's about time," Blaze said, eyeing Scourge closely. "I'm sorry, I was just apologizing to Amy for what I said," Scourge sat down onto the couch. "Well, we got a party to get ready for!" Blaze cheered. Amy smiled big. "Hell yes," she said. Scourge got up. "I better leave. Want me to pick y'all up at around 8?" He asked. Blaze and Amy looked at each other and smiled. "Heck yea!" They said. Scourge then said bye and left the house, leaving the two girls to get ready.


End file.
